iInterview
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: The iCarly's cast is going to be interviewed, but after a video appears in the internet what is gonna happen? CAM femeslash


**A oneshot that i finished to write at my grandpa's birthday... it was so boring there... anyway, I don't own iCarly and blah blah blah...**

**warning: it's a femeslash, girl-girl love. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do we REALLY have to go, Cupcake?" Sam asked me for the forth time.

"I guess so..." I said "If we don't we may get in trouble..."

"What do you mean by 'get in trouble'? It's just a stupid interview! And we already know what they're gonna ask..." She grumbled

She was just right… That camera guy... It was all his fault! Sam was totally right to hit him that much! It happened a couple of weeks ago...I still couldn't believe we were really in a TV Show, going to be interviewed...I was so nervous...

[FLASHBACK]

_This was just the best week of my life! I mean, iCarly was finally the most famous Web Show of the entire world! I had already some money earned from the show and I'm only 16! I had the best brother of the world, school was ALMOST over, I had the best friends I could want and I had Her... Sam and I discovered that we were in love with each other some weeks ago. We've been so happy from that day on... Until now, only Spencer and Freddie know about us, and for me it was just ok like that. We told them last week... Spencer said that it was wonderful.. and Freddie..well, he was shocked at first. Actually he fainted... twice! He's fine now, just for you to know._

_"Hey, cupcake!" I turned around to see my Sam walking towards me._

_"Saaam!" I hugged her "I'm bit insecure of this whole thing.."_

_"When you say 'this whole thing' is about the fact that you are gay and we're 'secret girlfriends'?" She asked, looking a bit worried._

_"Nah, I'm ok with that! What I was saying is that I'm kinda nervous about this interview thing..." I said._

_"Don't worry! We're gonna be great out there!" She hugged so close I could even fell her heart beating..._

_"Hey, girls, I'm really sorry to ruin your... moment... but we have to go now..." Freddie was just staring at nothing._

_"Fredward, it's not because we're dating that all the times we hug each other we're gonna kiss or something else you, perverted guy can think about!" I said laughing._

_"I'm sorry..." He was completely RED!! "Anyway, we should get a move on now... we'll be on air in 30 seconds.." He turned around and walked towards the curtain._

_"So... let's go..." She started "And remember, we're"_

_"Single!" I completed. She laughed and kissed me softly._

_POFF..._

_"I can't believe it!! You are lesbians!! Wooow!" It was a camera guy._

_"Hey! You can't talk like this to us!" I said with my guard up._

_"Hey.. what the fuck do you have in your hand?" Sam... always SO polite, don't you think?_

_"Nothing!" He said._

_"Is it a... were you filming?! I AM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SHIT!" Sam ran to him and tried to take the camera from his hands, but she couldn't... so she did what I wanted to do, but had no speed, strength or courage to do. Spank all the parts of his body._

_"S-stop it!!" He was screaming._

_"No way!! Delete it!! Now!!" She had sweet all over her body...hm... so sexy!_

_"Leave me alone, you crazy!!" _

_"Okay... but I'll get you... maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow.. but I will!" She was really angry now._

_"Oops.. I guess I accidentally sent this to the Internet... I'm sorry" He had a sarcastic tone. "Too late!" _

_"You are so completely dead!!" Sam was going to attack him again._

_"Sam, don't! Forget it... he's not.." I had to hold her, so, slowly she calmed down._

_"We're on air already!!" Someone yelled._

_"Let's go..." I said "Please..." _

_"Okay... Let's go" Her mood was terrible, but she'd never be rude at me._

[END OF THE FLASHBACK]

The interview wasn't as bad as I expected... Sam was a great actress... my Sam...

Anyway, some days later, when we were taking a look at some new videos we saw it. We couldn't believe it, but that video of us kissing was avaible online. Crap!! Sam and I wanted so hard to kill that stupid camera man... It was terrible at school… everyone talking about us and some of them making stupid jokes. Sam went to the principal's room a thousand times that week. And to finish our perfect week, we were invited to another interview. They said it was about iCarly, but we knew it wasn't… anyway, we decided to go. We decided, means I did. Sam really didn't want to, but I could convince her… I rather not tell you how, hahaha!

Going on with what happened….

AT THE STUDIO

"And now what we've all been waiting for: iCarly's cast on live here in our show!!" Sarah announced.

"Hi!" Freddie went first. Everyone was clapping.

"Hey, people!" I said trying to look happy.

"Hello, everyone!" Sam came right after me waving her arms.

And then for our surprise there was a standing ovation for us. Sam looked as shocked as I did.

There was a couch in the middle of the stage and we sat there. Just by its side there was a small table with water, some cookies, a bowl of chili and pork chops. Sarah, the interviewer, started talking. I wasn't paying much attention. I was really worried, cause if she said something that upset Sam, probably she would start a fight.

"So, how is iCarly going?" She asked.

"Fine, we've been thinking about new things to…" Freddie was saying, but she had cut him.

"Great, great… So Carly, Sam… We all have been wondering" She pointed at everyone on the audience. "How's your romantic life going?" She seemed so curious. Oh, my God. I hope Sam doesn't try to give her a black eye or anything!

"I'm single!!" Freddie said with exasperation.

"Whatever!" Someone, I think it was a girl, yelled. Poor Freddie…

"Hm… Cupcake, are you sure you don't wanna leave?" Sam asked gently.

"Well, we'll have to face it someday." I said. She sighed, chewing the pork chop.

"Okay… Just because you want to." She cares too much about me, it's so adorable!

"Another question, did you know that there's a video on the internet of two girls kissing at a studio that everyone say it's you two?" If curiosity made people explode, Sarah would already have exploded.

"Yeah, we're aware of that." Sam said, holding my hand discretely.

"So?" Sarah's eyes were fixed on us.

"So what?" Sam asked like if she had asked something really stupid.

"Is it really you?"

"I suppose so…" She said. "Isn't it obvious?" She was eating a cookie now.

"Sam!" I looked to her and saw she was almost starting to laugh out loud.

"Wow! Surprising!" Sarah was so stupid.

"Now, what do you think about back to our show thing?" Freddie asked. He wasn't enjoying that interview. Neither was I.

"Yeaah… we didn't come here to talk about our PERSONAL" I said the word with emphasis (?) "lives, but to talk about ICARLY!"

"Aw, it was getting interesting!" Sam said. I looked her in the eyes, she wasn't kidding.

"It's two against one, we won!" Freddie said smiling. "So, we were planning to"

"Shut up, Freddork! Next question." She swallowed something. I can't believe! She was having fun with that!

"So, are you dating?"

"Do you wanna answer, Carls?" I nodded. It'd be best if I said something too.

"Yes, we are."

"And I have to say one thing!" Everyone looked at her "My Cupcake is the best kisser ever!" We both blushed.

"No.. you are!" It was kinda stupid to discuss that, but anyway…

"How can you know this? You've never kissed me!" Freddie said.

"Not for too long…" Sam grabbed him and kissed him on the lips fastly. "Disgusting… Now you, Carly…"

I looked at her… she wasn't talking seriously… was she?

"C'mon! Just kiss him and shut his mouth." She laughed.

"Okay…" I rolled eyes and did the same thing. Kissed him fastly and said "This was the worse kiss of my life!"

"But it was the best of his!" She was laughing out loud. Freddie had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Hey! Stop thinking about my girlfriend naked!" She slapped him.

"I wasn't… I was just… Okay, I was…" He rolled his eyes… It looked really gay… Sam had a triumphant smile.

"Calm down, guys!" Sarah said after a few seconds. "This was so… unexpected!"

"I know.. that was the plan" Sam was enjoying her confusion.

"Ah, of course…Now, does anyone have any questions?" She was still eating. Lots of people raised their arms.

"Niceee! Make a line here and you can ask me anything!" And Sam didn't want to come…"Hey… the food is over, someone bring me more! I'm starving!" She always is…

"My name's Alice and I wanted to know if you know who have put the video on the Internet…" A brunette girl asked. Sam looked at her.

"You're really cute, did you know that?" She was looking at the girl's breasts.

"Sam!" She laughed

"Just kidding, Cupcake!" The girl looked offended. "No, I mean, not that your not cute, but… aah, forget it! Yeah we know who did that, and believe me, we took care of him"

"We? You did! You with your aggressive way of solving problems!" Freddie said angrily.

"Shush up, Weirdo! Sam was right" Another girl said.

"I give up! Maybe if I were gay you people would remember that I exist! I won't say anything else."

"If you do I'll hit you, then." Sam smirked. Another girl came, but this was a blond one.

"Sam, why do you always call her 'Cupcake'?" This is so obvious for me, because she likes me and likes food.

"Cause it remembers me food. And as I like everything that's 'eatable'" The staff guy brought a sandwich full of ham and cheese" and I like Carly then I call her like that!"

"You know… the way to someone's heart is the stomach" I tried to sound as natural as possible. Well.. at least she like me as much as food… this is good.. I guess…"Next one"

It was a thin boy… I think he was around our age. Actually I think he took some classes with Freddie. Talking about Freddie, he stared at the guy with curious eyes.

"Hey, Baby, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Jonah." He said.

"Oh, yeah! I do remember you! The Wedgie-Bounce guy!! How could I forget that you tried to kiss MY Carly?" She used a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, calm down! I wanna know one simple thing…" Sam raised her left eyebrow "How do you girls have sex?" He started laughing. Almost everyone did. I turned red. Freddie opened his mouth stunned. It was something like 'do they have sex?!'. Poor innocent boy…hahaha. Then she gave me her half eaten sandwich. Oh, no! She left the food with someone! She's gonna kill him!

"You can choose. I can tell you, or show you." What?!? I turned at her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She smiled at me and I understood… she had a crazy plan that probably, I hoped, would hurt him.

"You serious?" Everyone was shocked. She nodded "I rather see it!"

"Okay, come over here." He looked confused, but went with her. "First of all, I push her to bed, or couch, or table, or anything" She pushed him and he fell on the ground. "Then, I sit upon her and start to take her clothes off" She gave his shirt a yank.

"Hey, don't do this!" He yelled

"I'm sorry, but you asked me to show you. Now, I strip the pants. And as I'm a sadistic person I hit her on the face." There was a sudden noise and his nose was bleeding. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"No! No! Please!" She stopped and standing up said.

"Does anyone else wants to know about our sexual life?" Silence. "I didn't think so."

I stared at her. Unbelievable!

"I think that we should stop by now…" Sarah said worried as she saw the bleeding nose of the guy on underwear. "You better leave now…"

"That's okay" Sam grabbed my hand and said out loud "Good bye everyone!! I love you all!!"

And there was another standing ovation, but this time there were some people screaming her name.

"Saam!! Saam!! We love you!!" She smiled again and went out of the stage.

Freddie followed us.

"Saam, I can't believe you did that!!" He was laughing.

"You know… he asked for that" Sam was laughing too. "He doesn't have anything to do with our sexual life"

"What?! You mean you really ha… Oh, God… I'm depressed!" Freddie said… depressed!

"Oh, c'mon! You didn't expect us to only kiss, did you?" Sam looked at him with a funny expression.

"Actually, I thought Carly wouldn't let you! And I'm the perverted one!"

"Aw, don't get upset, nerd!" Sam said "We're not perverted, we're teenagers!" She laughed "We've hormones, that's all."

"Oh, my God!!" he cried "What did I do to deserve this??"

Suddenly I stopped. Had Spencer watched the Tv Show?? Oh, no! No!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!!!" I yelled.

"What happened?? Are you ok??" Sam turned worried at me.

"Spencer! He watched! He'll be mad at me… us " I corrected "when we get home!!" After that I'm not sure about what happened… I think I just fainted.

When I woke up, Sam was sleeping in the couch by my bed's side. Freddie was there too. He was reading something quietly.

"Sam?" I called, she opened her eyes.

"Oh, you woke up! Nice! Freddie, go downstairs and call Spencer."

"Spencer? No!!"

"Don't worry, he's not angry… at least I think he's not."

Freddie called him and didn't come back. Spencer got into the room and looked at us.

"So…" He said.

"So…" I said. I was probably looking like a tomato!

"I'm not gonna make questions, but I have to say some things, as a mature older brother has to." Sam tried to not laugh but she failed miserably.

"Mature?! We're talking about…?"

"As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted" He ignored her "You can have as much sex as you want, cause you can't get pregnant of each other… Thank Godness! Anyway, you just have to follow some rules…" He sighed. "Please, don't do it while I'm in the next room. If I'm home, try to don't make noises too loud… don't scream or anything."

Sam raised her eyebrow and I was sure she was thinking that he had never heard a thing!

"Close the door, better, lock it!" He thought a little more "And don't film it… yeah, that's all… I'll go to Chili My Bowl to pick some food for us… I'll be back soon…SOON" He walked through the door and closed it.

"Gee.. this was embarrassing!" I said, relaxing. "Today was a really strange day…"

"Yeaah, but you have to think about the brighter side of the situation…" She smiled at me

"The part of Spencer not being at home and the door being closed?" I said in a suggestion tone.

"Yeah, that too… but actually I was thinking about another thing…" She looked dreamily through the window.

"Really? What?" I asked with curiosity.

"THAT AFTER ALL THAT FREE FOOD WE'RE HAVING CHILI FOR DINNER!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guys, today I had to finish this! I thought of forgetting this oneshot, but I couldn't! It would never get out of my head if I didn't write it! It's kinda stupid, but it's ok hahahaha**

**I had no idea of how I was gonna finish it, so I wrote the first idea that came to my head… xD**

**It was not my best story but I liked it… aahahaha**

**Hope you enjoy… if it's not too much to ask, leave me review… =]**

**see you!**


End file.
